


Dog Years

by tenderwarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Singer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderwarrior/pseuds/tenderwarrior
Summary: Castiel Novak has dealt with a variety of mental health issues for years. Finally, he is able to schedule an appointment to understand it all and work on himself. Throughout the way, he grows closer to his siblings and meets one of Gabriel's friends that seems to be the only person that can break through his walls.





	Dog Years

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_Castiel repeated the mantra in his head before he turned up the volume on the car stereo, feeling the weight lift off his chest as the music filled the interior. It quickly drew him back into the present. He was driving home from a graduate panel, he was seeing his siblings this weekend, and his assessment appointment at the counseling center was in two weeks._

_He was here and it was now._

__

“So, school’s been treating you well?”

Castiel looked across the table at Gabriel and took in the warmth in his eyes. He glanced at Anna and tried to figure out what she was thinking. She had always been more closed-off.

“It’s been fine,” Castiel straightened and wrapped his had around the water glass in front of him. The condensation felt cool on his hand. “The NCFR conference is coming up soon. It’s in Orlando so that will be fun.”

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Orlando? Kinda want to come with you. It’s already getting too cold here.”

Castiel knew Gabriel was trying to make a joke, regardless of how subtle it was. He smiled and looked at Anna when she rolled her eyes. “Being at a weekend conference about family relationships? Oh, you’d love it, Gabe.”

“Very funny,” Gabriel said. “Okay, maybe I would skip the conference and head to the beach.”  
  
The conversation lulled as a silence fell over the table. While Castiel knew he should reply with some witty response, nothing came to mind. In fact, he preferred the quiet. He took his hand off his water glass as his eyes fell to the menu in front of him.

Frontier was their usual go-to restaurant, a beautiful combination of vegetarian and vegan food with all-American favorites. Usually, he loved their beer and a handful of entrees but he hadn’t been hungry all day. He wished he was home instead.

“Gabe and I were planning on going to Portland this weekend,” Anna began, the softness of her voice breaking Castiel’s trance. He looked from his menu to his sister. “One of Gabe’s friends is playing at Port City Music Hall. We thought you would want to come along.”

A heaviness pressed on Castiel’s chest. “I don’t know. Midterms are coming up and I’m going to be too busy with work for a few weeks.”

“Well, we already bought your ticket. Come on, it’ll be fun,” Anna quirked a small smile as she covered her hand over Castiel’s. “We miss you.”

In hindsight, Castiel should have seen this coming. While it was true that he hadn’t seen Gabriel or Anna for several weeks due to schedule conflicts, he wasn’t sure how much his siblings realized that his desire to stay home made up half of it. They probably weren’t even aware of how much motivation it took to come here.

Castiel glanced from Anna to Gabriel as a frown grew on his lips. “When I have ever liked one of your friends?”

“You’d be surprised by the variety of friends I have,” Gabriel said. “I’m sure you’d like him. He’s lowkey and witty and into all of those classic novels you read.” It was quiet for a moment as if Gabriel was giving Castiel some time to make a decision. When Castiel stayed silent, he continued. “So, we’ll pick you up at seven Saturday night.”

Regardless of Castiel’s frown or quiet demeanor, it never seemed to change Gabriel’s mind when he was set on something. It was a terrible thing and Castiel already couldn’t wait for Saturday night to end.

 


End file.
